Pour tout l'or des Caraïbes
by Neko Dream
Summary: Le Capitaine Bonnefoy a décidé de rendre fou le Capitaine Carriedo et de se ruiner pour les yeux d'émeraude d'un petit blond croisé au détour d'un couloir d'une maison close de Tortuga. [R-18]


La Capitaine Bonnefoy poussa un profond soupir de satisfaction en posant le pied sur le ponton aux planches humides et poisseuses. Depuis que son navire avait pénétré dans la crique de Tortuga à la lueur pâle de la lune, tout l'équipage était en liesse. Cette île était réputée pour pouvoir fournir à peu près tout ce que vous voulez du moment que vous aviez de quoi payer : nourriture, alcool, armes, femmes... Et il se trouvait justement que la dernière campagne en mer avait été fort rentable pour l'équipage français. Tous allaient, le temps d'une nuit au moins, pouvoir s'en donner à cœur joie. Le Capitaine se redressa, épousseta sa veste bleue turquoise et ajusta son tricorne paré de perles, adoptant une attitude digne et conquérante. Il traversa cette ville qu'il connaissait si bien d'un pas assuré, la main négligemment posée sur le pommeau de l'épée à sa taille. Il esquivait adroitement les bagarres à chaque coin de rue mais accordait toujours un sourire charmeur aux catins de bas étages qui lui envoyaient des œillades aguicheuses. Sa destination était évidente pour quiconque connaissait les habitudes du Capitaine Bonnefoy : la luxueuse maison de plaisir en bordure de la ville que tenait une de ses vieilles connaissances, un ex-pirate écossais aux cheveux auburn, adepte de tabac et de Whisky. Il y fut accueilli comme un prince par des jeunes gens à la toilette soignée, au parfum de fleurs et aux tenues impeccables. Demoiselles et jeunes éphèbes travaillaient côte à côte sans le moindre souci, il en fallait bien pour tous les goûts et chacun était sûr de trouver ici son bonheur, bien que le prix pour une nuit avec l'une de ces créatures de rêve soit très supérieur aux autres maisons de la ville.

« Patron ! Maître Francis est arrivé ! » lança une jeune fille aux joues roses.

Le français attendit dans le hall d'entrée que l'écossais se présente. C'est alors qu'il aperçut un jeune homme blond aux yeux d'émeraudes en haut des escaliers de marbre blanc. Celui-ci avait un regard froid et ne gloussait pas à la seule présence du français dans ces murs, contrairement à tous les autres occupants de la maison qui avaient presque tous partagé son lit au moins une fois. Ce jeune homme avait une allure noble, digne et fière, son regard croisa celui du pirate un instant, un échange plein d'interrogations pour les deux hommes qui fut interrompu par l'arrivée de l'écossais.

« Ah ! Francis ! Ça fait un bail ! »

Ce dernier gratifia le français d'une accolade amicale en l'invitant à le suivre dans ses quartiers.

« Allistor, mon ami ! Comment vont les affaires ? »

« Pas si mal. A vrai dire, mieux que quand j'étais pirate ! » plaisanta le maître des lieux.

« Tu as de nouvelles recrues à ce que je vois... »

« 2 ou 3 filles de pêcheurs... Fort maladroites et inexpérimentées... Je connais tes goûts mieux que personne et crois-moi, elles ne t'intéresseront pas... »

Un court silence suivit. Il offrit à son invité un verre de son vin préféré et l'invita à s'asseoir dans un canapé de velours, le débarrassant de son épée, son chapeau et sa redingote turquoise.

« Et le charmant petit blond ? » tenta le pirate.

« Lui... C'est différent... » répondit le patron après un nouveau silence. « A vrai dire, tu n'es pas le premier à me le demander... J'avais pensé me le réserver mais... Je lancerai les enchères le mois prochain... »

Le français afficha un air surpris.

« Ne me dis pas qu'il n'a jamais... »

« Jamais... Pas même avec une femme ! »

Le blond tiqua. Voilà une bataille qui ne serait pas aisé de remporter et qui allait sans doute lui coûter cher.

« Et je peux savoir qui d'autre est intéressé ? » demanda-t-il en portant son verre à ses lèvres.

« Allons, tu sais bien que la politique de la maison est basée sur le secret... Cependant, je suis joueur et je sais que la suite de la soirée sera des plus intéressantes si je te dis que ton ami l'espagnol m'a fait une offre des plus alléchante... Et un petit nouveau aussi, j'ai perdu son nom... Alfred me semble-t-il... »

Francis fit une grimace. Bien qu'il ne l'ait aperçu qu'un instant, ce petit blond lui plaisait plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre et il refusait de le laisser au premier blanc bec venu ou à ce coureur de jupons d'Antonio. L'écossais s'approcha du français et saisit son menton entre ses doigts, relevant son visage à quelques centimètres seulement du sien.

« Il t'intéresse tant que ça ? »

« Je t'interdis de commencer les enchères sans moi... »

« Vos désirs sont des ordres, Maître Francis. Après tout, cette île est vôtre. » le taquina l'écossais.

« Le simple fait de l'entendre de ta bouche m'apporte une certaine satisfaction. »

Le propriétaire des lieux afficha un petit sourire en coin. Il saisit le jabot blanc autour du coup du français et l'attira vers lui pour inverser leurs places. Le pirate se retrouva au-dessus des cuisses de son hôte, un genou de chaque côté de son bassin, son verre à la main. Il but une gorgée de plus alors que son vis à vis faisait glisser ses mains le long de ses jambes jusqu'à ses fesses pour le rapprocher un peu plus de lui.

« Je te préviens Francis, celui qui remportera l'enchère aura intérêt de faire attention à ce qu'il fait. Pas question d'être brutal avec lui. »

« Voyons, ai-je déjà été violent avec l'un ou l'une de tes petits protégés ? »

« Liam a gardé des traces de ton passage pendant plus d'une semaine... »

« C'est lui qui a commencé ! » tenta de se défendre le blond alors que l'écossais posait ses lèvres dans son cou et glissait une main sous sa chemise. « Et ça semblait lui plaire sur le moment... »

Après avoir passé une nuit torride entre les draps de l'écossais, le Capitaine Bonnefoy repartit à l'aube. Alors que les premiers rayons de soleil teintaient l'horizon d'un rose pastel, ses hommes chargeaient son navire de victuailles et de poudre à canon. Ils ne reverraient probablement pas la terre ferme avant un mois. Une fois en mer, son second vint frapper à la porte de ses quartiers.

« Quels sont les ordres, Capitaine ? »

« Les semaines qui viennent doivent être encore plus rentables que les précédentes. Visez en priorité les navires marchands... surtout ceux battant pavillon des Amériques ou espagnol... »

L'homme tiqua à cette dernière réflexion.

« Pardon Capitaine mais... Vous vous êtes embrouillé avec le Capitaine Carriedo ? »

Le blond afficha un large sourire, signe qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête.

« Pas du tout, disons simplement que c'est pour le sport... Je suis persuadé que les bâtiments espagnols regorgeront d'or dans les semaines à venir... Et si c'est votre conscience qui vous taraude, mon ami, dites-vous qu'ils ne nous feront pas de cadeaux eux non plus ! »

« Euh... A vos ordres, Capitaine... »

Les prédictions de Francis se révélèrent étonnamment justes et pendant près d'un mois, aucun navire ne fut épargné : tout ce qui avait de la valeur était emporté et revendu dans les jours qui suivaient. Les coffres se remplissaient. Français, espagnols et américains se livrèrent bataille, jouant au chat et à la souris sur les mers agitées des Caraïbes, se pillant les uns les autres. Les semaines passèrent rapidement, trop rapidement au goût des 3 Capitaines.

Le jour des enchères, Francis demanda à son second de répartir le butin pour que ses hommes puissent s'amuser une fois à Tortuga. La prise était conséquente et malgré les abordages répétés des jours passés, chacun pensa finalement que ça en valait la peine. A la nuit tombée, le navire jeta l'ancre dans le port mal famé. Accompagné d'une poignée d'hommes armés transportant quelques coffrets, Francis se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la maison de plaisir. Quand il en franchit le seuil, une femme blonde vêtue d'une robe rouge et de dentelle vint à sa rencontre.

« Soyez le bienvenu, Maître Francis ! Notre Patron m'a chargée de vous accueillir. Qu'est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir ? »

« Ma chère Clarisse, ce qui me ferait le plus plaisir dans l'immédiat serait une baignoire d'eau chaude parfumée, une bouteille de votre meilleur vin et une assiette bien pleine ! » répondit le pirate avec un sourire aguicheur.

« Bien, Maître ! »

Elle le conduisit à l'étage. Francis chercha le jeune homme blond du regard mais ne le vit pas. Il fit déposer ses coffres dans un coin de la luxueuse suite et donna congé à ses hommes. Comme toujours, Allistor avait anticipé ses désirs, et il ne lui restait plus qu'à se débarrasser de ses vêtements et à se glisser dans le bain, entre les pétales de roses rouges.

Dieu que ce bain était une source de jouvence pour le pirate après ces 4 semaines en mer. L'eau chaude délassait merveilleusement chacun de ses muscles. Quelques minutes à peine après qu'il se soit plongé dans cette eau miraculeuse, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Francis, es-tu décent ? »

« Depuis quand cela t'importe-t-il ? » lança le français. « Entre ! »

« Le bain est-il à ton goût ? » demanda l'écossais en franchissant la porte de la chambre avant de le rejoindre dans la salle de bain, jetant un coup d'œil furtif aux coffres.

« Une merveille ! » répondit-il en soupirant d'aise. « Alors, où en sont les enchères ? »

« Les petits joueurs ont été éliminés » dit-il calmement en s'installant sur le canapé face à la baignoire. « L'américain suit mais ton meilleur ami mène la danse. Nous en sommes à 13 000 pièces d'or. »

« Tu peux te venter d'avoir mis la main sur une pièce extrêmement rare, mon ami... C'est une très jolie somme... Mais je suis au regret d'annoncer à ces messieurs que je rejoins la partie avec 15 000 pièces d'or... »

« C'est noté. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelle Clarisse. »

L'écossais se leva en soupirant. Il devait passer ainsi de chambre en chambre jusqu'à la fin des enchères et visiblement, la nuit s'annonçait longue.

Francis profitait de son bain, un verre de vin à la main et une assiette posée sur le guéridon à sa portée. C'est alors que la jeune femme blonde à la robe rouge entra dans la chambre.

« Vous m'avez faite appeler ? »

« Oui ma chère, je souhaiterais échanger quelques mots avec cette créature de rêve pour la vertu de laquelle mes amis et moi sommes en train de nous ruiner. Pourriez-vous le faire venir ? »

« Hélas non, Maître Francis. Mon Patron a été très strict à ce sujet : Arthur ne quittera sa chambre qu'une fois les enchères closes. »

« Arthur... » murmura le français du bout des lèvres en souriant. « Soit... Dans ce cas, venez donc me tenir compagnie, ces enchères sont d'un ennui... »

Nullement impressionnée par la tenue du pirate dans son bain de pétales de roses, elle s'installa sur le canapé face à la baignoire.

« Je n'ai pas le droit de le voir mais vous avez le droit de me parler de lui... Qui est-il ? Comment est-il ?... » demanda le blond, les yeux perdus dans le vague, faisant négligemment tourner son verre de vin entre ses doigts.

« Il a les cheveux dorés et de magnifiques yeux verts... » commença la jeune fille d'une voix volontairement lente et caressante, faisant languir son hôte et attisant sa curiosité et son envie. « Il est mince mais pas très grand... Il est discret, presque timide... Il communique peu avec nous mais s'applique dans son travail... Il prend soin de sa toilette et de ses tenues... Il aime le parfum des roses et des lys blancs... »

Francis ferma les yeux et porta son verre à ses lèvres.

« Comment en est-il arrivé là ? A-t-il été vendu ? »

« Non, pas vraiment... Bien qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix... C'est le frère de Maître Allistor. »

Le français crut s'étouffer avec le vin en entendant cela.

« Redites-moi ça ! »

« Arthur est le frère cadet de Maître Allistor... Qu'est-ce que ça a de si étonnant ? »

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi il le protège tant et ne veut pas garder le privilège de le déflorer lui-même... »

Le maître des lieux entra dans la chambre sans frapper et claqua légèrement la porte avant de rejoindre à son tour la salle de bain et de s'affaler sur le canapé de velours vert en poussant un profond soupir.

« Bon sang, ce sont les enchères les plus longues et les plus pénibles que j'ai eu à mener !... Nous en sommes à 27 000 pièces d'or... » annonça l'homme aux cheveux auburn avant même de noter la présence de Clarisse à ses côtés. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

« Elle me tiens compagnie » répondit le blond dans son bain. « Ils veulent jouer, et bien jouons ! J'avance 28 500 pièces ! »

« C'est avec mes nerfs que vous jouez en ce moment ! » lança-t-il avant de prendre le verre de vin des mains du français, d'en boire une gorgée et de partir avec.

Francis se tourna alors vers la prostituée en robe rouge en ricanant.

« Je crois qu'il va me falloir d'un autre verre. »

« Je vais en chercher un tout de suite. » répondit-elle en souriant avant de quitter la suite.

Francis profita de cet instant de calme pour sortir de son bain qui refroidissait. Il s'enroula nonchalamment dans une serviette et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il y resta des heures, se tournant et se retournant, imaginant le petit blond dans ses bras, bien que de temps en temps, une petite voix lui murmurait « Et si tu ne gagnais pas ? ». Non, il ne pouvait pas perdre, il devait gagner. Il ne l'avait aperçu qu'un instant mais il le voulait. Il le hantait depuis un mois, jour et nuit, au point de le pousser à mener 4 semaines de campagne contre un de ses meilleurs amis pour en arriver là, à dépenser plusieurs mois de pillage au péril de sa vie et de celle de ses hommes pour être le premier entre ses cuisses. Il était près 2h du matin quand l'écossais pénétra une énième fois dans la chambre de Francis en claquant la porte.

« 5h... Ces enchères durent depuis presque 5 fucking hours ! »

« Arrête de le plaindre... Demain matin, tu seras l'homme le plus riche des Caraïbes, ta maison close sera connue jusqu'aux Indes et ton petit blond sera jalousé par les courtisanes de tout le Japon... »

Allistor afficha un sourire en coin.

« Et l'un de vous se trouvera ruiné par sa fierté ! Ils sont montés à 32 000 pièces d'or. »

« Hmmm... Les enchères montent plus lentement depuis un moment... »

Le français soupira. Il se leva de son lit complètement froissé et enfila un pantalon et une chemise ample.

« Bon, ce petit jeu était très drôle, mais ça a assez duré... 47 000 pièces d'or et un coffre de bijoux et de pierres précieuses. Est-ce que ces messieurs veulent encore jouer ?... »

L'écossais ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.

« Je... vais leur demander... »

Il quitta la pièce d'un pas mal assuré et referma la porte lentement. Francis alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil et commença à tordre ses doigts nerveusement. C'était quitte ou double, mais il avait pris conscience un peu tard que son coup de poker pouvait tout aussi lui faire perdre la partie. Les minutes semblèrent une éternité. Cet étage était soudainement étonnement calme. Il tenta alors de se concentrer sur le souvenir qu'il avait d'Arthur. Il entendit alors une porte claquer. Quelqu'un dévalait les escaliers et piétinait comme un bœuf dans le couloir menant à sa suite. Bien vite, il reconnut la voix de l'espagnol, ce qui le fit se lever instantanément. Toute la maison pouvait l'entendre hurler sa rage.

« Especies de hijo de la puta ! Falso hermano ! Tu te crois tout permis sur MES biens ?! Pequeno coño ! Tu ne le toucheras certainement pas tant que je serai de ce monde ! Je te préviens, Francis, tu poses un seul de tes putas manos sur ce qui m'appartiens, et soy corte tu pene con mi alabarda ! »

Il enfonça presque la porte de la chambre et se jeta sur le français, le saisissant par le col et le faisant tomber la terre.

« TOI ! Ah tu t'es bien amusé ! Mais jamais j'aurais cru que tu ais le culot de t'approprier la seule chose que je veuille vraiment avec ce que tu m'as volé ! »

« C'est de bonne guerre, mon ami... »

« Cet or est A MOI ! Par conséquent, le gamin aussi ! Je ne te laisserai même pas l'approcher ! »

Presque instantanément, une demi-douzaine d'hommes de main de la maison arrivèrent dans la suite et se saisirent de la furie espagnole qui ne cessait de les insulter de plus belle. Allistor entra alors avec un large sourire et tendit une main à Francis pour l'aider à se relever.

« Mes félicitations, tu auras mis une belle pagaille dans mon établissement... »

Francis se releva, un peu hébété et perdu.

« ...Au cas où tu en douterais encore, oui, tu as remporté l'enchère !... L'américain n'était pas moins enragé mais il a eu la décence de quitter les lieux de lui-même. Je te rappelle notre accord : fais attention à lui et ne sois pas brutal ! »

Francis sentit son cœur faire un bon dans sa poitrine. L'écossais le gratifia d'une accolade amicale, sûr que son frère aurait un bon professeur, et quitta la suite.

« Je te l'envoie dans quelques minutes, fais en sorte d'être présentable. »

Le pirate resta figé, le cerveau en ébullition. Son coup de poker avait porté ses fruits : il avait gagné. Arthur serait à lui pour le reste de la nuit mais il n'arrivait pas encore à intégrer cette réalité.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on frappa à sa porte. L'écossais ouvrit et fit entrer le jeune homme aux cheveux dorés. Il lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille et s'éclipsa aussitôt avec un sourire satisfait alors que ses hommes de main débarrassaient Francis de ses coffres d'or et de bijoux. Une fois la porte refermée, le français détailla le jeune homme de la tête au pied. Il était en tous points conforme à son souvenir et ne ressemblait à aucune des créatures qu'il avait côtoyées par le passé. Il portait un pantalon noir parfaitement ajusté, une chemise ivoire aux manches amples, un veston noir dessinant sa silhouette et un fin jabot joliment noué qui finissait sa course entre sa chemise et son veston. Ses bras tendus, ses poings fermés et son regard fuyant trahissait sa nervosité.

« Euh... Bonsoir, Maître. Je m'appelle Arthur. Je... euh... Vous... » dit-il comme s'il récitait un texte appris quelques minutes plutôt sans avoir vraiment eu le temps de le mémoriser.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça... Je ne suis pas ton maître. Je me nomme Francis. »

« Francis... » répéta le petit blond à voix basse.

Il s'avança lentement vers lui et posa une main sur sa joue, la caressant un instant avant de la laisser glisser dans ses cheveux dorés jusque dans sa nuque. Arthur ferma les yeux et afficha une grimace tendue.

« Hey... Détends-toi... » murmura Francis d'une voix calme et rassurante. « Quoi qu'on t'ait dit, je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de te faire du mal... »

Il se rapprocha un peu plus du jeune anglais et le serra contre lui dans une étreinte chaude et rassurante. Mais Arthur ne réagit pas. Soit. Le français allait utiliser une autre méthode pour tenter de faire passer le message. Il saisit délicatement son visage à 2 mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Du bout de la langue, il demanda le droit de rencontrer la sienne. Un peu perdu et plus par réflexe que par envie, Arthur ouvrit la bouche. Leur langue se rencontrèrent enfin, dansant l'une avec l'autre. Francis lui offrit un baiser tendre et Arthur ne resta pas passif. Il sentait son cœur s'accélérer peu à peu et ses main crispées vinrent s'accrocher à la chemise de lin du pirate. Sentant que l'iceberg anglais réagissait enfin et fondait peu à peu, Francis défit lentement le foulard de soie blanche noué autour de son cou.

« Je n'ai pas fait tout ça uniquement pour coucher avec toi. Je l'ai fait parce que tu me plais, parce que je ne pense qu'à toi depuis que je t'ai aperçu, parce que tu fais battre mon cœur et parce que je n'ai pas eu autant envie d'aimer quelqu'un depuis une éternité... »

« Les français sont frivoles. Ils disent « je t'aime » à n'importe qui sans le penser sincèrement... »

« Certes... Mais je compte te prouver que cette fois, ce n'est pas le cas. »

Arthur ne relâchait pas sa prise sur la chemise de lin. Francis se pencha légèrement et laissa ses lèvres parcourir le cou du jeune homme tout en défaisant un à un les boutons argentés du veston. Une fois libéré, il le fit glissé sur ses coudes. Il put ainsi dégager une épaule et goûter un peu plus à sa peau, sentant la respiration du novice s'accélérer.

N'y tenant plus, Francis le saisit par la main et le conduisit jusqu'au lit où il le fit asseoir. Il lui retira sa chemise et se débarrassa aussi de la sienne. Il parcourut son torse de ses doigts experts et de sa langue gourmande alors que l'anglais s'allongeait lentement sur les draps. Le pirate laissa une main glisser jusqu'à la taille et défaire un à un les boutons du pantalon. Rapidement, il lui retira ses derniers vêtements et Arthur rougit de se trouver ainsi exposé. Francis caressa quelques instants de plus sa taille et ses hanches, se délectant de la moindre réaction du novice. Il l'explorait, le découvrait, cherchait quelle caresse le faisait gémir.

« Tellement sensible... C'est adorable... » murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

« Vous croyez vraiment que j'aime ça ?! »

« Il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas... »

Au même moment, il fit glisser un doigt sur la hampe déjà dressée du petit blond qui ne put retenir un gémissement de surprise, récoltant un sourire du français. Ce dernier rejoint alors celui qui le hantait depuis des semaines sur le lit et se plaça à genoux entre ses cuisses timidement ouvertes. Arthur rougissait de plus belle, les yeux mi-clos et les doigts timidement crispés sur le drap.

L'espace d'un instant, Francis pensa à Antonio. L'espagnol lui en voudrait éternellement de l'avoir privé d'un tel spectacle et le français ne pourrait même pas le blâmer pour ça. Dans sa timidité et son inexpérience, le jeune homme aux cheveux dorés était si beau et ses soupirs tellement sensuels qu'il souhaitait être le seul à en profiter. Nul doute que le Capitaine Carriedo aurait pensé la même chose.

Malgré les tentatives du français, Arthur ne prenait aucune initiative et se laissait toucher par son hôte comme bon lui semblait. Francis défit les boutons de son propre pantalon devenu trop étroit et s'empara une fois de plus des lèvres de l'anglais. Tout son corps brûlait d'envie d'être en contact avec lui et il avait du mal à se contenir. Alors que leur baiser devenait plus passionné, le français saisit leur virilité d'une même main, les serrant l'une contre l'autre et y imprima un lent mouvement de va-et-vient. Les mains du jeune homme se resserraient un peu plus sur le tissu. Au fur et à mesure que les soupirs d'Arthur se changeaient en gémissements de plaisir, Francis sentait sa retenue s'envoler.

« Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu ne participes pas et que tu me laisses seulement t'aimer pour cette fois. »

« Merci de me rappeler mon rôle de prostitué de luxe... » lança-t-il à bout de souffle.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire... C'est une première pour toi, il n'y a pas de honte à simplement en profiter. »

Arthur lâcha finalement le drap et passa ses bras autour du cou de Francis, l'attirant un peu plus près pour lui chuchoter :

« Taisez-vous et continuez... »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le français sente le brasier au fond de son ventre se propager à tout son être. Il glissa une main vers les fesses du petit blond et entrepris de le préparer lentement à la suite. Il le sentait se crisper mais prit le temps de le laisser s'habituer à cette nouvelle présence en lui. Quand il le jugea prêt, il retira ses doigts et plaça ses mains sous ses hanches pour soulever légèrement son bassin et se plaça à l'entrée de son intimité. Sans plus attendre, il le pénétra d'un mouvement volontairement lent. Il sentit ses ongles griffer ses épaules jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête.

« Détends-toi... Je te jure que la douleur ne durera pas longtemps... » lui murmura-t-il.

Francis ne bougea pas jusqu'à ce qu'il sente enfin son amant se détendre. A ce moment-là, il l'embrassa tendrement et commença à bouger un peu. Ses mouvements se firent bientôt plus rapide, plus profond. Les soupirs se changeaient en gémissements et Arthur se surprit lui-même de ses éclats de voix. Il en ressentait de la gêne mais, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, elle était noyée dans le plaisir qu'il éprouvait. Jamais il n'aurait pensé se consumer ainsi de désir pour quelqu'un et plus il le sentait profondément en lui, plus il avait envie de lui crier de continuer. Quand il sentit le français se libérer en lui, il ne put se retenir et vint également, relâchant toute la pression accumulée.

Francis repris son souffle quelques instant, puis se retira et lui offrit un ultime baiser auquel Arthur n'hésita pas à participer cette fois, caressant même les flancs du français distraitement.

Les deux amants passèrent la nuit ensemble, partageant le même lit, sans vraiment parler. Francis caressait Arthur du bout des doigts, frôlant parfois à peine sa peau jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme paisiblement.

Au petit matin, le pirate s'habilla en silence et s'éclipsa, laissant son amant aux cheveux dorés profiter de ses derniers instants de repos avant que la tornade écossaise ne débarque. Il regagna le port et trouva comme toujours son équipage occupé à ravitailler le navire en attendant le retour du Capitaine.

Sur le ponton voisin, il vit la frégate espagnole prête à lever l'ancre. Alors qu'un matelot levait la passerelle, Francis remarqua qu'Antonio lui lançait un regard des plus noir en marmonnant, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Un sourire en coin dont il avait le secret se dessina sur le visage du français. Il ôta sa redingote turquoise et la confia à son second. Puis il tourna le dos à la frégate et, jetant un regard moqueur au capitaine espagnol qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux, il fit glisser le col sa chemise ample, découvrant son épaule griffée, l'exhibant comme un trophée. Antonio explosa en une fraction de seconde, vociférant des insultes, enragé, prêt à se jeter par-dessus bord pour aller en découdre avec le blond. Il fut retenu in extremis par quelques membres de son équipage.

Francis rajusta son col et afficha un grand sourire face à son équipage, fier du tour qu'il venait de jouer à l'espagnol.

« Mes chers amis, j'espère que vous êtes en forme car vous n'allez pas vous ennuyer dans les jours à venir… »


End file.
